lolattack_randomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Crossovers: The Series
Lego Crossovers The Series (or Lego Crossovers) is a stop-motion action/adventure comedy series created by Laurence Ingham and officially released by LolAttack Productions on April 26 2014. Synopsis - Season 1: Vader Again Six months after the events of Lego Crossovers The Movie, Darth Vader is found dead by a gang of LEGO villains. Vader is now apart of the minions, and it's up to John Brickman, Galaxyman and the rest of the Ultra Heroes to take down the villains before they disassemble the LEGO Universe. Synopsis - Season 2: Rise of Lekz Vader is bacck, but this time, he makes backup, a transfoorming dinosaur nammed Lekz. But after an acciident, Lekz absorbs Vader and intennds to destroy all living beings. Some of the Ultra Heroes are killed by this, to the remaining ggo on the journey, but on the way, they will have to releasse their true identity... as rooboots inn disguise. Synopsis - Season 3 - The Brick of Life Following the events of Rise of Lekz, Lekz reactivates and discovers the Brick of Life, a brick that controls all life in LEGO. He tries to capture the brick, so the Ultra Heroes go to track down Lekz and save the LEGO race from extinction by the Brick of Death, the Brick of Life's alternative form. Synopsis - Season 4 - Antarctic Adventures After being deactivated by the Ultra Heroes twice, Lekz finally gets revenge and banishes the Ultra Heroes to Antarctica. With only a matter of time till they catch hypothermia, the Ultra Heroes do all they can to escape the freezing cold. Synopsis - Final Season - The Final Battle Wondering what they should do now that Lekz is deactivated 'for good', the Ultra Heroes check on Lekz's deactivated body. Being detected by Lord Garmadon's ghost, Lekz is reactivated once again, and this time, brings the Villains back to life! With the fate of the universe in their claw hands, the Ultra Heroes unleash their true forms to stop this threat once and for all. Cast John/Heatwave - Ultimate Lego Race champion, leader of the Ultra Heroes and main protagonist. In episode 5, he discovers his main weapon, the Ultra Hammer, is very weak and replaces it with a rifle. It is official that he almost got arrested for brutal murder by Bad Cop from The LEGO Movie, after the events of The Final Battle(the episode). John is one of the last Ultra Heroes. He is from the board game LEGO Creationary, and is voiced by Laurence Ingham. Galaxyman/Chase - Second in command of the Ultra Heroes with a jetpack. He is from LEGO Minifigures Series 11 and is voiced by Robert Hazeldine in season 2 and onwards, and was voiced by Laurence Ingham for season 1. Spider-Man - Superhero with spider powers and member of the Ultra Heroes. He is from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and is voiced by Laurence Ingham. Leonardo - Mutant turtle ninja who is a Ultra Hero. He is from LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and is voiced by Laurence Ingham. Jay - A ninja who is a little bit on the crazy side and Ultra Hero. He is from LEGO Ninjago and is voiced by Laurence Ingham. Clone/Blades - A clone trooper and Ultra Hero. He is one of the last Ultra Heroes. He is from LEGO Star Wars and is voiced by Laurence Ingham. Leonaidas/Lennox - Prince of Chima and Ultra Hero. In episode 6, John changes his gold CHI armour to metal (gold is actually butter and his butter armour was melting). Lennox was removed from the show in season 2. He is from LEGO Legends of Chima and was voiced by Laurence Ingham in season 1. AGE-1 - The UHSW(Ultra Heroes Secret Weapon). He is the only thing not LEGO in the series. He is from Gundam and was voiced by Laurence Ingham through episodes 2 to 6. Dino - The other UHSW. He is from LEGO Creator, and is something John built. He was voiced by Laurence Ingham in episode 4, and in the Rise of Lekz trailer. Ecalo - Ionixian and Ultra Hero. Ecalo is scared extremly easy, but he is slowly getting over his condition. He is from Ionix and is voiced by Laurence Ingham, starting from episode 7. Spyro - Metallic dragon and Johns speaking pet. He is from Mega Bloks Skylanders. Edward/Hoist - John's long lost brother and Ultra Hero. He is from a random LEGO kit and is voiced by Nigel Rogers. Batman - DC superhero and Ultra Hero. He is from LEGO DC Super Heroes and is voiced by Robert Hazeldine. Green Ninja/Lloyd - Savior of Ninjago and an Ultra Hero. He is from LEGO Ninjago and is voiced by Laurence Ingham More Ultra Heroes coming in Future episodes. Lord Garmadon - Four armed villain who hates ninjas and main antagonist. He is from LEGO Ninjago. Darth Vader - Galaxymans arch nemesis and member of the Villains. He is from LEGO Star Wars and was voiced by Laurence Ingham through episodes 1 to 4, and by Robert Hazeldine in the following seasons. Pythor - Snake-man who is the last of the Anacondrai tribe. He is from LEGO Ninjago and was voiced by Laurence Ingham from episodes 1 to 10. Foot & Footy - Identical twins and Villains. They are from LEGO Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Mandarin - A shaved Villain. He is from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Acidicus - Venomous snakeman and Villain. He is from LEGO Ninjago. Skales - Snakeman who has hypnotic eyes and Villain. He is from LEGO Ninjago. Sandy - A sandtrooper. he is from LEGO Star Wars and was voiced by Laurence Ingham through episodes 8 to 10. Lekz/Boulder - Transforming robot with dinosaur and race car modes, and main antagonist of the franchise currently. He is from Switch and Go Dinos by VTech, and wasd planned to be voiced by Laurence Ingham, but got replaced by Robert Hazeldine. More Villains to come in future episodes. Random Characters Luke Skywalker - A Jedi who is seen in The Final Battle. He is from LEGO Star Wars. Princess Leia - The princess of Alderaan who is seen in The Final Battle. She is from LEGO Star Wars. Death Star Cannons - Talking guns who were seen in The Final Battle. They are from the Death/Life Star. Emmet - A Master Builder who is seen in the Lego Movie episodes. He is from The LEGO Movie. Running Gags Scaredy Brick - When Ecalo transforms into a brick because of fright. Appearances : 8 9 Call the Grammar Police - When Garmadon uses terrible grammar. 4 Music - SPOILER ALERT The song for the Ultra Heroes' funeral is These Mistakes are Mine Alone by nubbinownz. Future Laurence Ingham, creator of the show and founder of LolAttack Productions, stated that a second movie is most likely to end the series sometime in 2018. Later on, he announced on his Facebook page that the series is officially over after 1 season.